Beyond: Magic's Entity
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Jodie Holmes wasn't your average girl. She has been connected to an entity her entire life, something that the magical world has never seen. If Aiden doesn't keep secret in Hogwarts, Jodie may find herself in the sight of the most evil wizard in existence: Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Her parents, more of her dad, were furious at her… They didn't want her... Her father couldn't take it. He labeled her as a monster, a freak.

Her own father figure, one of the few people she was allowed to love shut her out. All he wanted to get rid of the nuisance, the annoying and dangerous little girl making up stories after hurting herself. 'It was the monsters'. She hurt herself and blamed it on the invisible creatures.

That's when his salvation came.

It was an old man, tall and thin, silver-haired, with a flowing beard, and in ridiculous costume.

It didn't seem much at first.

"What do you want?" the father asked.

"You're the father of Jodie Holmes?" the old man asked.

"SH! Don't say her name, she might hear you and come down." The father hissed. "What do you want with it?"

"It?" the man questioned.

"It. The monster. Jodie Holmes," her father growled in anger.

"Yes, I would like to speak with _her_," the old man said.

"For what? Did she get out again?" her father demanded in worry. "She isn't supposed to leave the house!"

"No. I have reason to believe she has magic." The man stated. The father looked at him like he was mad, and with a quick gesture, invited the old man inside.

"Susan!" the father called. A woman walked from the kitchen, and smiled at the old man. "Come in…"

"Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore," the man introduced himself.

"What's going on Philip?" Susan asked.

"This man, he wants to talk to her," Philip said, expressing both fear and hatred in the word _her_.

"Jodie?" the woman once again gave a warm smile, as though she loved the name, the sound of it, and who it belonged to.

"Yes. Tell me; has anything strange happen around her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Strange? _Strange!?_ She's a monster!" Philip shouted.

"Philip, she's just a little girl!" Susan cried in horror.

"Things happen around her, Mr. Dumbledore. It isn't normal… She blames it on her imaginary friend. She choked a little boy, she…" Dumbledore silenced Philip.

"May I see her?" Dumbledore asked. Philip eyed him uncertainly before nodding.

"If she hurts you, it's not on us." Philip said, pointing to the stairs.

-line break-

A girl, around the age of probably ten or eleven, was sitting in her bedroom. She had dark brown hair and a mysterious look in her eyes. When Dumbledore entered, she was staring at the ceiling with a bored look on her face.

"Are you Jodie Holmes?" Dumbledore asked. Jodie shot up, as if she didn't notice Dumbledore enter the room.

"Who are you? Another person to call me a freak? Dangerous?" Jodie demanded, with hatred and fear in every word she said.

"No. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He introduced himself.

Jodie's eyes softened, although still had unhappiness flickering in her eyes. "Philip told you to get me, didn't he? He wants the monster out of his house?" Jodie asked, getting up. "He thinks I'm dangerous and evil. I'm the monster."

"You talk about your father by his first name?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He's not my father." Jodie growled. "He never was. He only tolerates me because of Mom."

"Your mother cares for you while your father hates you. Is your title of being a monster come from your powers?" Dumbledore inquired.

Jodie nodded.

"You have powers, and I think they might be magical." Dumbledore said.

"They aren't. Sir, it isn't me… its Aiden." Jodie explained.

"Aiden? Explain,"

"I can't…" Jodie trailed off. "I hate it. I hate him. I don't want Aiden, he's ruining my life!"

"Who is Aiden? A ghost?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. He's… He's just there. He always had been. Philip says it's my imagination. To stop making up such ridiculous stories, that I made it up when I was attacked. I get scared sometimes, about Aiden. I dread having the door closed and that's when the lights flicker. Then the monsters come out." Jodie said. "It happened a lot when I was little. Aiden helped me. He's like a devil sometimes, but he saves me. When a boy shoved a snowball in my face, Aiden helped. He nearly killed the boy. He's my not-so imaginary friend. I'm the only one who can see him."

"What does he look like?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't explain. He's just like energy, a shapeless form. We're connected through a tether." Jodie continued.

"I wasn't sure about your powers." Dumbledore said. "Can you show him to me?"

"How about you? You're a wizard, right? I'll show you Aiden if you show me your magic." Jodie looked at Dumbledore. He pulled out a wand, and waved it around. A fire appeared at Jodie's desk, which was followed by a scream from Jodie. The fire went out, and the desk was undamaged.

"There. Can you show me Aiden?" Dumbledore asked. Jodie nodded, and the lamp by her bed flickered on and off. The papers on her desk fell off, and the shades went down.

"That's enough Aiden." Jodie commanded, and it stopped.

"Aiden… You tell him what to do, and he does it?" Dumbledore implied.

"That's what Nathan said." Jodie replied coldly. "If he was right, he wouldn't have been forced to give me up, screaming and raving to let him talk to the dead. Cole would still be alive. I wouldn't be stuck here. Philip only lets me stay for my mom's sake, but when I came back, he doesn't even hide the fact he fears me."

Dumbledore took a moment to process the information.

Jodie was only eleven years old, yet her father calls her a monster. A freak of nature, therefore she was never allowed to be with others. She has an entity that killed a man and drove another mentally insane. And Dumbledore was positive that Jodie was hurting and terrified. Nobody she knew was like her.

She was alone, afraid, and wants her own friends that don't fear her. She has been left to isolation because of her powers.

Much like a boy her own age.

-line break-

**Well, first chapter over and done with. I love the plot of ****_Beyond: Two Souls _****huge fan, along with ****_Harry Potter_****, so I made them into a crossover. There should be way more crossovers with ****_Beyond_**** though.**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jodie could hardly believe it.

_She was leaving the DPA campus_.

She heard her mom call. "Jodie! Hagrid's here!"

Jodie stuffed her bunny in her bag. It was probably baby-ish to bring it, but it has always been there for her. She jumped down the stairs, and a huge man was standing outside the door.

"Ah, yeh must be Jodie. Name's Hagrid. We're going to be get Harry Potter, but you won't know him, being Muggleborn and all." Hagrid rambled. "Got yer bag? Great, say bye to yer mum and dad…"

"See you next summer Mom!" Jodie said, and headed out with Hagrid. Bothering Philip while he was working wasn't wise, and she had nothing to say to him.

"Alright. Wicked storm where Harry is, so do you have a coat or umbrella in that bag?" Hagrid asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Jodie replied.

"You'll be mighty wet,"

"Don't worry about me." Jodie smiled. "Aiden likes a challenge."

-line break-

Jodie and Hagrid landed in a small island with a rickety shack. The thunder rang in Jodie's ears, and rain poured like bullets. Jodie was happily dry, rain forced away from her like a shield. Hagrid gave up questioning how she could do magic without a wand. Jodie assumed he didn't know about Aiden.

Hagrid pounded on the blocked door.

"I got it Hagrid." Jodie said.

-Aiden's View-

_'I'm going to have to drop your shield to open this door, you know that Jodie?'_

_Her look dropped, and she glared at me, giving me the 'Stop laughing at me look'. I continued anyways, and Jodie was shuffling in her bag, pulling out her raincoat. I gave her a few moments to put it on, and then focused on the door._

_It'll be broken forever._

_-_Jodie's View-

The door burst open. Jodie saw it was a family, and not a regular one by the looks of it: a large man with a proud mustache, a taller, skinny woman, and a porky, most likely spoiled, boy who could easily pass for a pig. Another boy probably around his age looked mostly normal: slightly skinny, messy jet black hair, shining green eyes with circular glasses, clothes that were too big on him, and shockingly, a small, thin, lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"Couldn't you make us a cup o' tea; it's not been an easy journey…" Hagrid strode over to the sofa, glaring at the porky boy. "Budge up, yeh great lump."

He squealed like a pig and scurried to his terrified mother. Jodie took quick notice to the fact they hadn't noticed her at all, all attention towards Hagrid. Hagrid looked around and his eyes landed on the messy haired boy. "Yeh must Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, eyes brightening considerably. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. You're a splitting image of yer dad, but yer not his eyes, but yer mum's."

Seeing Harry, Jodie decided take some fear out of Hagrid's appearance. "I'm Jodie Holmes. Pleased to meet you Harry," She smiled her brightest smile, and held out her hand to Harry. He glanced over at her, and eyed Jodie's hand like it was a trick, but quickly decided it wasn't and shook it.

The rest of the family didn't seem to agree with Harry's decision, and the man frowned at Jodie, as if he saw her as a freak. "I demand you to get out! This is breaking in and entering!"

"Shut up, Dursley, you great prune." Hagrid snapped, and Jodie winced. "Anyways, Happy birthday Harry. Got summat fer yeh here… Jodie, where's that package I gave yeh?"

Jodie looked in her bag until a box slid across the floor and hit her leg. "_Thanks Aiden_." She whispered before picking the box up and handing it to Harry. Inside was a chocolate birthday cake and in green icing, _Happy Birthday Harry_.

"Um… Who are you?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Sorry, forget to introduce myself. Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at Hogwarts. 'Course you know what Hogwarts is."

"Er- no." Harry answered, and looking at the shocked look on Hagrid's face. "Sorry."

"_Sorry!_" he cried. "It's them who should be sorry!" He shot a finger over at the Durselys. "I knew you weren't getting yer letters, but not knowing what Hogwarts is! Next thing you'll say you don't know what magic is!"

"Magic?" Harry questioned.

Hagrid looked like he could murder. He stalked over to the Durselys, and in a low growl, "Yeh never ever told him _anything?!_"

"Anything about what!?" Harry asked.

Jodie rolled her eyes and took interest in everything around her. While a very dramatic and emotion scene took place, Jodie noticed how weird everything around was. A giant, a scarred wizard orphan, and a girl with an entity considered normal in a world of wizards and witches?

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jodie yawned as she got up. It was early in the morning, everyone was sleeping. She decided to play with Aiden for a bit, and looked around for anything she could use.

The box containing the birthday cake was empty; Dudley was a very heavy eater, earning him his pig tail from Hagrid. There was also moth eaten couch Hagrid was sleeping on, and Harry's glasses, which had a large amount of tape holding them together.

Jodie walked over, picked up the glasses. She could feel the memory inside the glasses. _How much memory can Harry have with broken glasses?_

-line break-

_Aiden's POV_

_I directed the blue smoke toward Jodie's face, and we watched the replay of Harry's memories._

_…_

_Harry was running, but the image flashes toward Dudley and a couple of other boys chasing him. Dudley punched Harry in the nose, snapping his glasses in half, and everyone around Harry laughs._

_Harry nose bleeds as well, and he cheeks were becoming a deep pink. Screaming occurs once the starts raining hard, most likely due to Harry's underage magic._

-line break-

_Jodie's View_

She gasped as she dropped his glasses back on the table. The story reminded her of the snowball fight she went to as a kid. The boy jumped on her, but Aiden got him off by choking him.

It was the day Aiden told her she was adopted.

Jodie never actually got to tell her mother about this knowledge.

Jodie held Hagrid grumbling, and she decided to wake him up. "Hagrid, it's morning."

He grumbled a bit, and Jodie glanced over at Harry. He was smiling in his sleep, and Jodie easily guessed his happiness in leaving. Or his cousin's new pigtail, either way works.

Once Hagrid got up, they left promptly.

-line break-

"So where are we going to buy this?" Jodie asked, holding up the list.

"Why, follow me!"

They crossed the corner and Jodie spotted a dirty looking pub with odd looking men and women, which most of the people in the street ignored. Hagrid, however, walked right in. "Well, this is the Leaky Cauldron. Popular place for a drink."

Popular place was somehow defined as a grungy looking bar where a giant man who was expelled from Hoqwarts is well-known. "Ah, Hagrid, the usual?"

"Sorry, can't, Hogwarts business." Hagrid shrugged.

"Harry Potter!" the man gasped, and glanced to his right. "Is this a close friend of yours?"

"Oh no, we just met," Jodie blushed into a furious red, and she heard Aiden growl.

"Ah, yes, yes," the man smiled in apology, but Jodie caught sight of his wink towards Harry.

As they passed through the pub, everyone gave glances at Harry, or more of his scar. A young, pale man in a turban walked up.

"Professor Quirrell! Harry, Jodie, this will be your next Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Hagrid smiled.

"P-P-P-Potter! V-very n-nice to m-meet you!" Professor Quirrell stuttered, and glanced at Jodie. "J-Jodie, isn't it? V-very p-pretty catch Harry."

"Why does everyone think we're an item?" Jodie asked.

"You're the first girl every wizard and witch saw me with and you're also pretty?" Harry guessed, and Jodie hit him.

"It's a rhetorical question. And thanks," Jodie's cheeks became slightly pink and Hagrid lead them out of the pub.

"Quirrell was a brilliant wizard, until a run-in with some vampires."

He gripped his umbrella and tapped the wall behind the pub. It shook and quivered until the bricks moved apart and a gateway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Jodie could sense the giant amount of magic, and so could Aiden. Jodie nearly didn't notice the strain of Aiden going too far in amazement.

"_Excited, aren't you?_" Jodie joked quietly to her entity. After dropping by the bank (impossible to rob? Jodie forced Aiden to lock the door again to a vault before leaving), they stopped by store after store, people spotting Harry and talking. Finally, Ollivanders was soon their last stop. "Good afternoon. You must be Harry Potter, and are you Norah's?"

"Norah? Who's Norah?" Jodie asked.

"Norah Gray, very clever witch, one of the best with wandless magic. She still had a wand, cherry, Phoenix feather, 10 3/4", unbending."

He smiled at the pair, and handed Harry a box. "Go on, give it a wave." Jodie smirked as he waved the wands. Harry tested out some wands, and Jodie stared at the various wands.

"Interesting, indeed. Jodie?" Ollivander called, and she turned. "Here try this: beech, unicorn hair, 10" unbending."

Jodie held it in her hand but the feeling of the wand, the kind of power, it didn't feel right. Aiden suddenly threw the wand out of her hand, accidently pushing some his energy through it, causing a burst of angry fire to burn a shelf. Jodie was about to retort to Aiden before Ollivander shook his head. "Furious reaction. Hot-tempered aren't you?"

He shuffled through the other shelves, and pulled out another box. "Here, try this. English Oak, Phoenix feather, 8", a bit supple."

Jodie grasped the wand, only for Aiden to be angry at it. "Picky," Ollivander said. "Never mind that, we'll find you a wand. Try this, Red Oak, dragon heartstring, 13" quite flexible."

Jodie took the wand and waved it, a warm feeling appeared, and the icy blue tether suddenly seemed warmer to Aiden and Jodie. She shot out blue and purple sparks. "Lovely choice," Ollivander said.

-line break-

The train station was packed as Hagrid, Jodie, Aiden, and Harry headed through the crowd. "K', here's yer tickets, see yeh at Hogwarts."

Jodie nodded, and watched Hagrid disappear into the crowd. "Harry, are you upset or something?"

"Aren't the least bit worried about magic? We don't know anything about it, and they'll be people who do, and I'm famous for something I don't even _remember_-"

"Harry, if you weren't good enough, if you weren't someone worth remembering, why would your parents die for you?" Jodie beamed at him. "You're someone worth knowing."

Harry nodded his head, so Jodie looked back at her ticket. "Now, where's Platform 9 ¾?"

-line break-

**Listen, I know school at Hogwarts is a month early, but just deal with it. It's ****_my_**** story, so don't complain!**


End file.
